


Good Night Kiss

by nightsofsilver



Series: Take This To Your Grave [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Drinking blood, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, sorry jun, yanjun best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: First rule of falling in love with your vampire best friend, don’t.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Take This To Your Grave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534424
Kudos: 35





	Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Jun pushes open the door to Jihoon’s apartment, wincing in fear as it lightly bounces against the inside wall. Jihoon had yelled at him for that last week (and the week before) but it isn’t his fault he is always a little too excited for their weekly drama night. 

He closes the door softly and looks over at the couch, Jihoon is curled up in a ball watching the TV, he must have been tired or just resigned to Jun’s loud entrances, because he doesn’t even look over in Jun’s direction as he straightens up and walks over to the kitchen.

He grabs a carton of noodles and flops down onto the couch next to Jihoon. The nature channel Jihoon is watching with vague interest looks way too boring, so Jun reaches over the curled form next to him and grabs the remote.

“Someone had a bad day huh?” 

Jun asks cheerily, jabbing playfully at the younger boy with the remote as he flips through the channels. Grumbling weakly Jihoon bats one hand at the offending object. 

“I feed you every week and this is how you treat me?”

Jun laughed, “You mean I check up on my big bad vampire every week to make sure he’s staying out of the holy water?” 

“That happened _once_ and you promised to never bring it up again.” 

Glaring at Jun steadily Jihoon uncurls himself and stretches across the couch to swipe the remote from Jun’s hands, switching to their favorite drama channel. Jun sighs in fake annoyance as Jihoon settles his head on Jun’s lap, eyes fixed on the TV. 

Jihoon is unusually fidgety, and Jun as he looks down at the head in his lap he notices Jihoon’s eyes have dark circles under them. 

“Jihoon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You have eaten this week, right?” 

Jihoon scowls and his shoulders hunch up defensively. 

“Well not this week…” 

“Why didn’t you tell me to not come tonight then?” 

“I didn’t feel like it. I just wanted to go home and hang out after my shift. It’s not like I can’t control myself around you.” 

Jun rolls his eyes, “I know, I know, but tomorrow definitely go out and find someone to snack on.” 

Jihoon huffs at Jun’s mothering but nods in assent. He grabs Jun’s now empty carton and gets up to put away the rest of the food strewn over the counter.

“You know you could-”

Before Jun can even start Jihoon cuts him off. 

“Haven’t we had this conversation before Jun? I don’t know the people I feed from and I’d prefer to keep it that way. I don’t need to feed from you, I’ll find someone tomorrow.” 

Sticking his tongue out at Jihoon’s back Jun replies, “Well nice to know you care about me Jihoon, the offer still stands though.”

~~~~~

Jun’s eyes widen and he frantically ducks into the nearest unoccupied room as his phone in his pocket begins to buzz and ring loudly. He answers the call, pushing the phone away from his ear with a wince as loud music and Changgu’s even louder singing filters through.

“Yanan, I can’t hear you! Tell Changgu to turn it down.” 

There are a few muffled shouts before the line goes quiet and Jun hesitantly brings the phone to his ear again. 

“Jun! When do you get off today?” comes Yanan’s voice through the call.

“In twenty minutes, jeez you guys couldn’t wait? My boss will kill me if she finds me like this.” 

Jun sighs as a resounding “Nope!” choruses through the line. 

“Anyway we are going to the arcade and it feels like the four of us haven’t hung out in ages. Oh yeah, we also kidnapped Jihoon!” 

A muffled scratching follows as Jun assumed Yanan was excitedly shoving the phone in the backseat where Jihoon is.

He hears a familiar resigned sigh. 

“Hello Jun.” 

Jun frowns, “What? Aren’t you excited to hear from your best friend in the whole wide world? I guess I _have_ to come now, sounds like Jihoon isn’t having any fun without me.” 

Jun never gets to hear Jihoon’s reply as Yanan yanks the phone back and answers Jun himself. 

“Yeah yeah you’re coming so meet us there as soon as you get out of work.” 

Jun ends the call, nearly jumping out of his skin as he hears his boss calling his name and he scurries out of the room. 

“I’m coming Sir!”

~~~~~

Jun puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, grin never faltering as Jihoon shrugs him off.

“Wow, this place looks just the same after all these years.” 

Yanan has already somehow acquired some cotton candy and is biting into it happily, hand in hand with Changgu. 

He turns to Jihoon and opens his mouth to say something, shutting it with a frown as he realizes how… tired Jihoon looks. He doesn’t have any time to ask if anything is wrong as Changgu and Yanan immediately bundle them all into the arcade at top speed. 

Jun has to admit, he is impressed. The arcade has gone through some recent renovations it seems, and now everything was bigger, brighter, and bolder. They all pay for some coins and split off in different directions. 

Jun pounces on the skee ball game, he has always had a mean underhand and racks up a good amount of tickets in just a few runs. He nearly gags as he passes by Changgu with his arms around Yanan helping him shoot the basketball hoops, those two are the worst in public. 

Jun wanders around the arcade for a few more minutes, playing really anything that catches his attention, when he suddenly realizes he hasn’t seen Jihoon in a while. Sure Jihoon is a grown man who can take care of himself, but he honestly hadn’t looked in that great of shape when they had all gotten to the arcade. 

He paces around the entirety of the arcade floor twice, growing more and more worried as the minutes passed and there is still no sign of Jihoon. 

“Of course!”

Slapping himself in the forehead Jun realizes that Jihoon is probably just in the bathroom and he had gotten worked up over nothing. He strides over to the men’s room, sighing in relief as he opens the door to see Jihoon standing in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“Jihoon you have no idea-” 

Jun’s words catch in his throat as Jihoon turns towards him, eyes dark skin pale. 

“Oh… you smell _good_.” 

That is all Jihoon has a chance to say before he collapses onto the bathroom floor. Jun stands in the doorway, frozen with shock. After a moment he shakes himself into action, there is no time to waste. He shoots a quick text to Yanan and Changgu, telling them that Jihoon isn’t feeling well and he is going to take him home. He scoops Jihoon up into his arms and walks out as quickly as he can, ignoring the curious stares sent his way. 

He stops at his car, maneuvering the unconscious Jihoon into the backseat and buckling him in. He drives as quickly as he could, cursing under his breath at every red light and sending frequent worried glances into the backseat.

Jihoon only starts to stir once they reach Jun’s apartment. He lightly clutches at Jun’s shoulders as the older carefully lifts him up from the backseat, eyes screwed tightly shut. The ride up the elevator is excruciatingly long. Jihoon makes noises of protest whenever Jun shifts on his feet and moves Jihoon from where he had his nose pressed against Jun’s neck. Finally entering the apartment, Jun lowers Jihoon onto his couch, the vampire whimpering as Jun pulls away from him. 

Jun leans back against his kitchen counter with a drawn-out sigh. It is obvious that Jihoon hadn’t fed yet, despite Jun’s advice the day before, and he must be practically starving at this point. Jun turns and walks into his kitchen, rummaging around the drawers before pulling out a small steak knife. He hesitates for a moment, but pushes his apprehension aside as he looks over his shoulder at Jihoon’s curled up form. 

He softly steps over to the couch, kneeling by Jihoon’s side and raising the knife to the corner of his wrist, all he needs is a prick. He really hopes this won’t come back to bite him. As soon as the knife breaks his skin Jun pulls it away with a wince, setting the knife aside and pushing his wrist towards the still prone Jihoon. The vampire’s eyes snap open and he reaches out to yank Jun’s arm forward until his wrist hoveres mere inches above his mouth. 

“G-go ahead,” Jun whispers, unsure if Jihoon could even understand him in his current state. 

At that, Jihoon’s death grip on Jun’s arm loosens, and he props himself up on one arm to sink his now extended fangs into Jun’s wrist. Jun tenses, there is a slight burn, but that quickly fades away.

In fact, Jun is starting to feel good, really good. He leans against the couch, an idiotic grin plastered across his face. This is a lot better than he had been expecting. Jihoon had mentioned once that his saliva had some special properties, but this was really something else. The sensation from his wrist turns a little ticklish and Jun giggles, struggling to stay still. 

He barely notices as Jihoon pulls his mouth away from his wrist, licking the bite mark until it fades away. Jihoon easily scoops Jun up and places him where Jihoon had been laying on the couch, quickly walking over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He returns, thrusting the glass into Jun’s hands. 

Jun shakily grabs the drink, the heady feeling of euphoria starting to fade away as he drinks. He turns to face Jihoon, who is kneeling by the couch and studying Jun’s face with barely concealed apprehension.

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a second.” 

Jun closes his eyes, breathing in and out until he finally feels his head clear. Then he leans forward and firmly flicks Jihoon on the head. Jihoon hardly moves, but his worried expression turns to one of annoyance (much to Jun’s relief).

“You’re an idiot! You know that right?” 

Jihoon at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed at that. 

“I didn’t exactly plan on being dragged off by those two after work. I _wanted_ to say no but Yanan kept giving me his stupid sad eyes and saying that the four of us hadn’t hung out together much lately…” 

Jun sighed knowingly, “You’re still an idiot, but you’re good now… we’re good now?” 

Jihoon smiles fondly, standing up to flop down on the couch next to Jun. 

“Of course we are. And Jun?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~

Jihoon moves to the kitchen to make dinner, insisting he feels plenty fine and Jun should just lay down and rest for a while. Jun is sure he looks calm on the outside as he closes his eyes, but inside he is a whirling storm of emotions. The most overwhelming emotion he feels is relief; relief that Jihoon was okay, that he hadn’t overstepped some boundary in letting Jihoon feed from him, and that he hadn’t made a fool of himself.

He knew he could talk way too much sometimes, and that’s what had scared him most about being fed on. Sure Jihoon seemed fine with what had happened, but the last thing Jun needed was his big mouth to fall open and tell Jihoon all about his crush on him while under the influence of his bite. 

Speaking of keeping secrets, Jun’s phone buzzes frantically and he pulls it out of his pocket to see several new notifications from Yanan. 

Yanan and Channgu hadn’t spent too much longer at the arcade before going to dinner, a spam of cute pictures littering their group chat as well as concerned well wishes for Jihoon. Yanan has just texted Jun again, asking him how he was holding up.

Jun  
_I’m fine I’m fine dw  
Jihoon is feeling better now I just don’t think he ate much today _

The half-truth slips out of Jun easily, he was used to dodging searching questions when it came to Jihoon. 

Yanan  
_Aish well I’m glad he’s better now.  
You’re a good friend Jun._

Jun  
_Yep I’m a good FRIEND_

Yanan  
_..._

Jun  
_Is it stupid that I still have hope that if I made a move he wouldn’t reject me???_

Yanan  
_I guess he really hasn’t dated anyone in a while, or like, ever._

Jun  
_He’s always acted the same around me though:(((((_

Yanan  
_I don’t really know what to say Jun, you’ll probably never know unless you ask. I mean hey, it worked out for me and Changgu._  
Jun  
_Ok but everyone could tell you were both head over heels for each other_

Yanan  
UwU.

Jun  
_Um food’s ready gotta go✌︎('ω'✌︎)_

Yanan  
_Good luck with whatever it is you are planning on doing._

Dinner is mostly silent, except for the pounding of Jun’s heart that has Jihoon looking at him curiously. At least he has an excuse not to speak, besides having skipped his usual after work snack to go to the arcade, getting drained of blood has made him surprisingly hungry. 

He scarfs down the meal that was surprisingly well put together for Jihoon’s lack of experience in the kitchen and with human food in general, and tries not to feel too relieved when Jihoon gets up to leave after checking for the umpteenth time that, yes, Jun feels fine, and no it wasn’t a big deal. 

Jihoon must have caught Jun’s eye roll as the boy asks one last time if Jun is one hundred percent certain he was alright because the younger suddenly pulls Jun into a tight hug, 

“I _care_ about you Jun, I’d never want to hurt you because I couldn’t control myself.” 

Jun suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of emotion, the shock of the day’s events finally catching up with him. He pulls himself together enough to plaster on a bright smile as he hugs Jihoon back. 

“Oh Jihoon, you would never hurt me on purpose, I’m okay, I swear it, now go home and get some sleep in that coffin of yours.” 

He practically pushes Jihoon out the door before he can smack him for the coffin joke, closing his door as the sound of Jihoon’s light footsteps faded down the building’s hallway. 

His face falls into his hands, he doesn’t know what he feels worse about, how much he had enjoyed Jihoon feeding on him or the way his heart broke a little at how much Jihoon cared, but not in the way that Jun wanted.

~~~~~

**Two weeks later**

A scuffling and the rattling of Jun’s doorknob awakens him from his half-asleep daze in front of the TV. He drags himself up and opens the door with a yawn, wondering who could be bothering him this late in the evening. He yanks open the door, ready to yell at whoever has disturbed his sleep, but is confronted with the sight of an unsteady Jihoon. 

The younger boy braced a hand against the doorframe and squinted at him. 

“Jun? What…” 

“Not like it isn’t good to see you Jihoon, but what exactly are you doing outside my apartment?” 

“I-I think I told the cab driver the wrong place.” 

Jun grabs Jihoon’s arm and pulls him inside the apartment, noting the boy’s extra cold skin. 

“Well it’s Friday night and if you’re drunk enough to end up at my place you’d be better off spending the night here.” 

With a slight slur to his words Jihoon attempts to protest. Jun thrusts a glass of water into his hands and says, “Drink.” 

Jihoon drains it in a single gulp, frowning as he lowers the glass. 

His fangs are out, poking into his bottom lip, and if Jun didn’t know how they felt he would be laughing at the vampire’s grimace. 

“I’m still thirsty Jun. I’m _hungry_.” 

Jun freezes. _Oh_. He honestly didn’t know whether the idea of being fed on again excited or terrified him.

Jihoon’s stare grew dark, fixated on him with an unwavering intensity, and Jun finds himself unable to move from where he is leaning up against the kitchen counter. 

He feels a bit like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a wolf ready to pounce, the feeling not diminished by the vampire’s shorter stature as he stalked closer to Jun. Still, this was _Jihoon_, and he really isn’t afraid, although a shiver runs through him as the vampire stumbles right into his personal space, his hands shooting out to catch himself on the counter. Jihoon pants heavily as Jun stands, still frozen, and now caged in between Jihoon’s arms. Jihoon’s gaze lifts and he looks imploringly up at Jun. 

“I’m so hungry Jun.” 

“Um, it’s ok if you want to… you know. Feed from me.” 

Jun’s arms are trapped against his sides and he tries to wiggle his way into lifting an arm up, but Jihoon presses even closer to him, a low growl running through the room. Jun pauses, eyes wide, and the growl stopped. What was he supposed to do now? 

Without giving himself a chance to think about it, Jun tilts his head to the side, assuming that is what Jihoon wants. Jihoon doesn’t seem to care about the extra intimacy of their positions with Jun’s blood pulsing so tantalizingly close.

Jun’s heart picks up its pace, running double time as the vampire leans forward to nose at Jun’s neck. He swallows thickly, and somewhere in between taking his next breath and the ticking of the clock hand on the far wall, Jihoon bites down.

A now familiar burn flashes across his skin, gone in the blink of an eye. Jun loses all track of coherent thought, barely registering the sensation of blood leaving his body. His knees threatened to collapse underneath him, his body no longer concerned with the all important task of keeping him upright while _Jihoon_ is pressed up against him. 

A hand comes up to softly tilt Jun’s head to the side even more, another sneaking around Jun’s back to hold him firmly in place. Was Jihoon wearing cologne? He feels a bit lightheaded at the thought, or it’s just a side effect of having the blood rapidly drained out of him. 

He feels a faint tug at his neck, the sensation replaced by the feeling of a hot tongue. Jun nearly moans at the sensation, he definitely was definitely going to need a cold shower once this was all over. Still leaning heavily back against the counter, Jun manages to straighten himself up a little as Jihoon pulls away from him. 

Jihoon’s eyes are dark and warm, and he seems a lot more lucid than before. He reaches up to lightly brush the tips of his fingers across Jun’s cheek. This probably isn’t the most appropriate time to be thinking about how much he wants to kiss Jihoon, but he really can’t help it with the softly concerned way the younger is looking up at him.

“Are… are you alright Jun?” 

“Totally fine. Really, kinda light headed but... fine.” 

Jihoon puts his hand down, seemingly reassured. Jihoon suddenly grimaces holding his hands up to his head. 

“Woah Jihoon, are _you_ okay?” 

“Yeah I’m uh… I’m gonna sit down for a second.” 

In the blink of an eye, Jihoon disappears, Jun looking up to see him curled up on the couch across the room. 

“Jihoon?” 

There was no answer, Jun assuming he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and not eating for so long. Finally his brain catches up with the rest of him, the euphoric fog of being fed on lifting, and Jun slowly slides down the side of the counter until he is resting on the floor. 

His head drops down to rest on his knees. Jun takes a few deep breaths in and out, his heart still beating rapidly, blood rushing in his ears. He absentmindedly traced a hand over the side of his neck, the skin is smooth and unbroken. Okay, first, something to drink. He gathers his strength and hesitantly stands up, leaning against the counter a bout of dizziness flashes through him. 

He shuffles over to the fridge and downs a bottle of water, looking over at the couch. Jihoon hasn’t moved from the spot on the couch where he is tightly curled up, eyes shut and seemingly dead to the world. Jun sets down the now empty bottle of water, quietly tiptoeing into the living room to grab a blanket hanging off a chair. 

He gently lays it over Jihoon, the boy laying perfectly still. Jun sighs, stumbling back to his bedroom. A quick shower later Jun hops into bed, expecting he would hardly be able to keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes. 

Unfortunately, sleep seems to evade him as he lays in the dark room, replaying the night’s events over and over in his head. He is quite worried about Jihoon’s recent recklessness, hardly feeding and now driving himself to the point of exhaustion. 

Jihoon has always been a bit of a workaholic, but the last few weeks he had barely heard from him besides their night out with Changgu and Yanan, and of course their weekly hangout. On the other hand, he couldn’t stop thinking about, whatever had just happened. This had been completely different from when Jihoon had fed on him before, from the intensity of it all to being trapped under Jihoon as he fed. He had enjoyed their positions a bit too much considering the situation... Why did it have to happen like _that_? 

Jihoon didn’t exactly have full control over himself, and he’d probably be embarrassed when he woke up. Jihoon usually wasn’t affected that much by drinking, but Jun can’t help but wish Jihoon would forget everything that had happened when he woke up. 

Jun groans and buries his face in his pillow, why can’t the earth just break open and swallow him whole? He drifts off to sleep at some point, awakening to a loudly ringing alarm and the smell of breakfast. 

It is Saturday and Jun was definitely considering trying to get an extra hour or two of sleep, but the click of his apartment door closing startles him into wakefulness. Jun tugs on a shirt and makes his way into the living room. A bowl of rice and meat sit on the counter next to a note, Jihoon is nowhere to be seen. 

em>Jun,

Thank you for letting me stay the night  
Eat breakfast and drink lots of water  
I’m sorry 

\- Jihoon

Jun frowns, he wonders how upset Jihoon is about what had happened last night. He wishes Jihoon would have stayed instead of leaving so quickly, so they could have talked about it, and about why Jihoon was acting so different lately... 

He grabs the bowl of food and flops down on the couch with a frustrated sigh. The food makes him feel a little better, but not much. He turns on the TV, hoping for a drama that might distract him. The first show he turned to is a romantic comedy, the main lead fainting into a handsome young idol’s arms. 

He is way too conflicted over his own emotions to deal with someone else’s love story. The next channel has an English movie on, but Jun blanches as he reads the subtitles. 

_“I know what you are.” _

_“Say it. Out loud. Say it!” _

_“Vampire.”_

He quickly turns the TV off at that, groaning and burying his face in his hands. How early was it? He looks down at his watch, it’s a few minutes past ten. He pulls out his phone and makes a call.

~~~~~

Barely twenty minutes later he is sitting on Yanan’s couch, Yanan himself coming out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea.

“You know I hate tea.” 

“Me too, but Changgu likes it. At least take a sip, it’s supposed to be calming.” 

Jun looks down at the drink hesitantly, it does smell good. He takes a tiny sip, and makes a face of disgust. 

He carefully sets down the mug onto the table next to him and throws his head down into Yanan’s lap. He looks towards the kitchen, but it sounds like Changgu is too busy to listen in on what they were saying. 

Jun spills as much of the story as he can to Yanan, carefully omitting the blood sucking bits and only vaguely alluding to the nature of the situation last night. His story probably doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but Yanan doesn’t pressure him for more details, just gently holds his hand and listens. 

He sighs as he finishes, “I just don't know what to do Yanan, I’m honestly more worried about him than figuring out what to do with my feelings right now.” 

“I’m worried about Jihoon too, but make sure to think about yourself as well okay? You don’t have to deal with all of this alone.” 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you’re just here listening to me.” 

“Of course Junnie,” --Yanan reaches down and ruffles his hair-- “I’ll always be here for you, and Changuu too. Maybe Jihoon needs to just get out of the house more, all he does is work work work.” 

“Well he goes out to drink sometimes.” 

“Alone?” 

“Yeah, but you know, sometimes he brings someone home.” 

Jun doubts Jihoon actually drinks that much, last night being the exception, since he brings people home for food related reasons.

“He needs to get out besides just drinking, he didn’t exactly come home looking too great last night right?” 

“Yeah...” 

Just then, Changgu steps out of the kitchen with a plate of warm cookies. Jun’s eyes immediately light up when he sees what Changgu was carrying. Changgu sits down on the couch next to them, happily munching on one of the cookies. 

Jun is busy stuffing his face as Yanan turns towards Changgu.

“Hey babe, we were just talking about how we might get Jihoon out of the house more, he hasn’t been taking very good care of himself these past couple of weeks.” 

Yanan looks over at him as he talks, but Jun doesn’t mind him mentioning the situation if Changgu has some good advice. 

“Hmm… do you guys exercise?” 

“Uh, not really?” 

“Oh! You should totally start working out together, drag him to the gym a few days a week! It will totally help him blow off any extra stress.” 

“You know that’s not actually a bad idea, if I can convince him to go along with it that is.” 

“I’ll help you out, my gym is having a sale on memberships right now, it’s perfect!” 

Yanan pats Jun’s shoulder softly, “As long as you don’t try to drag me to the gym too I’m behind this one hundred percent.” 

Changgu pouted, “C’mon babe, just go with me once?” 

“I said no when you first asked me and I’ll stick by that answer, I’ll leave all the heavy lifting to you.” 

“Alright… well I’m heading to the gym tomorrow morning, do you want to meet me after my workout and check it out?” 

“Yeah!” 

Now that he has a plan to focus on, Jun feels a lot better. Hopefully he will be able to convince Jihoon to try it out.

~~~~~

Jun stands nervously in front of the door to Jihoon’s apartment. It has been several days since Jihoon spent the night. He hopes tonight won’t be too awkward, but Jihoon seemed to have been expecting him over for their weekly hangout like usual when Jun had texted him earlier.

The door opens as soon as Jun has mustered up enough courage to raise his hand and knock. Jihoon stands on the other side of the doorway, one eyebrow raised. 

“Are you going to stand out there all night?” 

Oh right, vampire senses. Jun shakes his head and Jihoon chuckles in amusement, turning around and leading Jun into his apartment. Well Jihoon seems… normal. 

Jihoon waves his hand in the direction of the kitchen, where a box of Chinese food is lying on the counter. It is from Jun’s favorite local Chinese restaurant. Is this Jihoon’s way of apologizing? 

Jun looks over at Jihoon, but the younger is fiddling with the TV remote, not paying him any attention. Jun decides not to mention it, digging into the food with barely disguised glee. He curls up in the corner of the couch with a plate full of food, Jihoon finally finishes choosing something to watch. He settles back into the couch, a noticeable distance between him and Jun. 

“Good choice,” he murmurs as the first season of one of their favorite dramas comes up on screen. A somewhat comfortable silence stretches between them, only broken by little laughs or gasps caused by the character’s antics on screen. 

Jihoon seems to be in a good enough mood that Jun decides to broach the subject of working out together. He turns to look over the back of the couch as Jihoon wanders into the kitchen. 

“Hey Jihoon..?” 

The vampire in question is reaching up for a cup and flinches when Jun speaks, knocking into a glass and barely catching it before it hits the counter. 

“Ah sorry… I was a bit lost in my own head.” 

“You alright?” 

Jihoon turns to face Jun, clutching the glass securely against his chest. 

“Yes I’m fine. What were you going to ask me?” 

“Well… I was thinking that it might be good for me to start… working out? Like going to the gym a few times a week. Build up some muscles, and it would get me out of the house more.” 

“I mean yeah that sounds like a good idea. You’re sure you can keep it up for more than a few weeks?” 

Jun gives Jihoon his biggest puppy eyes. 

“I was thinking about doing it with you? I’m not sure how vampire biology works and you’re strong already, but it could be fun? I mean it would also be easier to keep going if I knew someone was expecting me to show up.”

Jihoon looks a bit surprised at the proposal, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin. 

“I’m not really sure what my limits are, and I could probably work on my stamina. Have you been thinking about this for awhile?”

“No, I was talking with Yanan and Changgu earlier and the topic came up. Changgu even told me about some affordable gyms in the area.” 

Jun is secretly ecstatic at the fact Jihoon is going along with the idea so easily, he had expected a bit more resistance on an activity that involved getting the vampire out of the house. 

“I can’t think of a good reason to say no, so sure, I’ll try it out with you.” 

“Great!” 

Jun keeps as still as possible despite the urge to jump up and shout in happiness. He smiles warmly at Jihoon instead and returns his attention back to the TV, already mentally going through the different gym options Changgu had given him. 

“Maybe we can check some places out this weekend?” Jihoon nods as he sits back down on the couch, queuing up another episode of their drama.

“Whatever you want to do is fine by me.”

Jun pulls a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around himself. He lets out a massive yawn as he snuggled further into the couch, a final thought occurring to him.

“Hey Jihoon?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re okay right?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! This is my submission for the junhoon spookfest! I want to thank the admin/s of the fest for inspiring me to pick this fic back up again after leaving it rotting away in google docs for months<3
> 
> I am sorry for doing this to Jun, but it's honestly his fault for coming into my story and stealing the show; ship, pov, and all. I hope to someday come back to this universe and write my original story idea, so stay tuned for that! Jihoon and Jun deserve a happy ending after all. Find me on twt @nightsofsilver and leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed!  
(Fic title is from Good Night Kiss by Kim Donghan)


End file.
